Haunted
by Ibis5
Summary: To get her brother Charlie to take her friend Meg to the winter dance, Christine accepts his challenge to spend a night in the spooky abandoned opera house down the street. She finds her self reliving a horrific night from the past and a passionate love.
1. Chapter 1

To get her brother Charlie to take her friend Meg to the winter dance, Christine Donovan accepts his challenge to spend a night in the spooky, abandoned opera house down the street that is supposedly haunted. The place is seriously creepy, but she's determined to overcome her fears and prove her brother wrong. Until she finds herself reliving a horrific night from the house's past and a passionate love with a handsome - and strangely familiar - young man. When Charlie finds her, he's sure it was all just a dream. Yet Christine has persistent paranormal experiences involving the house and the young man from the past. As her "dreams" intensify, Christine becomes convinced that they are very real...and that she has a dreadful part to play in the supernatural reenactment of a tragic love. Cross over between POTO/The House Next Door


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine!

Chapter 1:The Shadow

"You're writing about _what?_" Christine demanded. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you'll get into? Professor Giry will probably fail you after reading the first sentence."

"She probably will, but at least it'll be informative," Meg said breezily.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Christine groaned and frowned at her friend in dismay. She had a tendency to pull stunts like this from time to time.

Meg's face brightened. "Not at all! I think the history of sex is a great topic to write about" She straightened out her fingernails, examining her perfect French manicure. "Besides, she did say 'write about any topic.' "

Christine sighed and sank down onto her bed next to her best friend. She gazed past the pile of junk food and out the window. She had already started writing her paper weeks ago. She had seen it on the syllabus and been too excited to wait to start.

"Let me guess; you're going to write about that old theatre. The one where all the ghouls and ghosts stare down at Christine Donovan as she walks past," Meg whispered dramatically.

Christine felt her nerves tighten as she sucked in a breath. That was _exactly_ what she was writing about.

"You mean the opera house? Why would I write about that?"

"Because it's creepy and spooky and you always stare at it when we walk past it on our way to school."

Christine looked down. She couldn't deny it; the opera house had always intrigued her. She had lived down the street from it for years after moving to this neighborhood when she was five.

"So, how's Ray?" Meg asked between mouthfuls of her Snickers bar.

Instantly, Christine snapped out of her thoughts.

"He's ok. You know, the same old"

Ray was her boyfriend of seven years and had been the only person besides Meg to welcome her into the neighborhood. While her brother Charlie had been a big hit among the popular crowd, she- as always- had been an outcast. Her mousy face, frizzy curly hair and disregard for the latest fashions had set her apart from the rest of the girls in her school.

Although Charlie was only a year older than her, they were completely different. He was into cars, girls and sports. She was into Dickens, Bronte and Austin, with the occasional head in the clouds idea of meeting her own Mr. Darcy- but what girl doesn't dream about that?

She remembered when she first met Meg. She was sitting alone at lunch, reading Jane Eyre for the eighth time, when a petite girl with strawberry blond hair plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Hey new girl!" she had said with a big smile. "Wait…you _are_ the new girl, right?"

Christine had sighed, looking up from her book.

"Yes. I'm Christine Donovan."

"Oh my gosh, you wouldn't happen to be related to Charlie Donovan? The new guy on the soccer team?"

Christine had groaned. Yet again, Charlie had started his own group of admirers. Usually young pretty girls, they swarmed the soccer fields to watch him practice.

"Unfortunately," she had grumbled, and Meg's smile had widened as she began chattering away once more.

Meg had forced herself into Christine's life that day and that had been the start of their friendship. Since then they had remained close, despite their many differences.

"Are you even listening to me?" Meg cried, and Christine was brought back to the present with a jolt.

Meg followed Christine's gaze out the window.

"It just sits there and watches us. They should really just tear the place down."

Christine couldn't bear the thought of the opera house being torn down. It was a piece of _history_!

Back in the day, it had been the center of the town and stunningly beautiful, with a large marble staircase leading up to its numerous towering Grecian columns. Inside it was said to have had several private boxes each built with its own personality. No two boxes had been the same. She remembered reading that the most desirable of the boxes- the one that people often fought to get- had been located directly in front of the stage.

The opera house had since lost its splendor. The Grecian columns were cracked and crumbling. There were deep patches of weeds growing in-between the cracks of marble. Vines climbed across the entire building. And for some odd reason, there was always a dark cloud over the property, as if God himself didn't want sunshine to touch it. The second floor windows were visible from Christine's window, and all but one were shrouded in old white linen. She always imagined what it must have been like back in the day when the opera stars would have prepared for their big nights in those rooms.

"Alright Meg," she said, "Enough of the ghost stuff. It's starting to creep me out"

"Yeah right," snorted Meg. "You love this crap."

"But hey," Meg whispered excitedly, her tone changing abruptly. "Do you really think it's haunted?"

"Well. I don't know. That's what everyone says," Christine shrugged and turned away from the window back to her friend.

"All right," Christine said, getting up, "Let's get all this junk cleaned up." She reached for the candy wrappers.

"Christine… I think there's someone in there." Christine turned back to look out the window.

"What do you mean"?

"In the opera house. I just saw someone at the window."

Meg's voice trembled, and her face had gone a pasty white color.

"Come on Meg, stop joking around. You haven't even started your paper."

"I'm _serious!_" Meg wailed without taking her eyes away from the window.

"Look! There it is again!" Meg cried, pointing.

Christine didn't want to look. The mere thought of living down the street from a ghost scared her. She felt her heart begin to pound as she slowly turned to the window. The white linens in the windows of the opera house were swaying as if someone had just left.

"Quick, turn off the light," Christine whispered.

Meg padded towards the door and turned off the light, the quietly crept up next to her to crouch down by her window.

"Did you see it?" Meg asked. "Please tell me you saw it." She desperately clutched at Christine's arm.

"Hang on," Christine muttered, shaking her off.

They both stared out into the dark, waiting for what seemed like hours.

Just when she was about to get up and turn the light back on she saw something. She could make out a faint, dark shadow in a second floor window, the one without a white linen cloth. It seemed to cower away from the light, but it was there, unmoving.

Christine felt a scream rising, but then her voice froze in her throat. It felt as if someone, _something_ was watching her. She felt its gaze on her, as if it was watching _her _the whole time_._

As if it were reading her thoughts, the shadow disappeared with a flourish.

Christine had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she would see the mysterious shadow.

A/N:

Alright everyone, I hope you like it so far. I know it's very similar to Cusick's book, but I wanted to keep it as close as possible. There are going to be changes later on.

HUGE thanks to my beta Ella Not Lotte for putting up with my horrible grammar and spelling

Please review; I would love to know what you think!

-Ibis


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is a filler chapter but thanks so much for the reviews + favs!

-Ibis

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Bet<p>

"Do you think it was a ghost?" Meg whispered.

Christine shook her head, "I don't know what it was."

Out of nowhere, a hand came out and grabbed Christine by the shoulder.

Christine yelped and jumped up, knocking Meg to the ground. Both girls were screaming at the top of their lungs until a loud chuckle came out of the darkness.

The light clicked on and a tall, smug-looking teenage boy glanced down at them, shaking with laughter.

"Charlie!" Meg shrieked. "What the fuck!"

Both of them ignored his outstretched hands and got to their feet clumsily.

Christine glared at her brother and said, "What are you doing! You could've given us both heart attacks! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Charlie held up his hands in defense.

"What's wrong with _me_? _I'm_ not the one holding hands in the dark with my best friend, staring out a window at an abandoned house."

Meg gave Charlie a fierce glare and turned to Christine and said, "I think it's gone."

"What's gone?" Charlie asked, turning to Christine.

"Oh, nothing," Meg said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She batted her eyelashes at Charlie and whispered,

"Christine is convinced there's someone in the opera house."

Charlie winked at Meg and snickered, "Damn, Christine, I didn't know you were into that stuff."

"What stuff?"Christine said angrily.

"You know…peeping at someone through a window," Charlie said, raising his eyebrows.

"_Me_!" Christine scoffed. "_Meg_ was the one who saw it first. She got scared and grabbed my arm."

"What! No, I didn't!" Meg cried, pouting. "I don't know what she's talking about"

"The shadow?" Christine spun around to glare at her friend. "It was clear as day. We were staring at it just now."

"A shadow?" Charlie asked, "Shadows aren't clear Chris, that's why they're called- you know, _shadows_?" he added sarcastically.

Christine glared at them both until Meg burst out laughing. Charlie joined in doubling over with his hands to his knees.

Flustered, Christine grabbed her laptop and stalked out of the room, leaving the two of them laughing in her wake. She sat down in the kitchen and opened her computer to Word. She bit her lip in confusion at what she saw. She had been working on her paper just a few hours ago. Now, the pointer icon blinked on a blank page. She furiously searched through her documents folder, as well as her temp folder.

Nothing.

That was odd. She had saved several drafts of her paper over the past few months and _all_ of them were missing. Who could have deleted them off her computer? No one should have been able to get onto it; she had a password lock to keep her nosy brother out.

She heard Charlie's pounding footsteps down the stairs and she immediately snapped her laptop closed.

"Way to go, Chris. Welcome to the weirdo hall of fame. You and Meg can join the others," he said, shaking his head towards the house across the street where the Giudecelli twins- who were notorious for their strange behavior- lived.

"_Weirdo hall of fame!_" Meg cried from upstairs. She had heard Charlie include her name and gracefully skipped down the steps to frown at him.

Charlie laughed. "You're just as weird as she is. Anyway, I gotta get going. I'll see you later on for dinner. You stayin', Giry?"He asked turning to Meg.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe," Meg said, smiling brightly

"Alright. See you guys later. I gotta get to practice." Charlie grabbed his cleats hanging from the doorknob and swung his work out bag over his shoulder, leaving the two of them alone in the house.

Meg signed and sank down into the bar stool next to Christine.

"He's so… Amazing," she said dreamily.

Christine snorted.

"_What_?"Meg snapped.

"Nothing," Christine said, snickering.

Meg turned to Christine and asked, "How can you stand living with him every day!"

Christine laughed and said, "I don't. He's insufferable."

Meg narrowed her eyes at Christine and said, What I _mean_ is, he's just so irresistible,"

Christine glared at her friend. She had hoped that Meg would be immune to Charlie's charm, because most of the female population at her school was, as always, in love with him. From what she heard, it wasn't just his great looks and laid back mannerisms that attracted them. It was also his inherent confidence and sarcastic sense of humor that led the girls to swarm his soccer practices and locker. She knew her brother too well. This was all a show. Although he may appear cocky and sarcastic, she knew he was insecure and shy on the inside.

"Hey, Christine?"

Christine snapped out of her thoughts at the sudden change of tone in Meg's voice.

"What?" Christine asked cautiously. She was used to this tone. It usually meant Meg wanted something.

"Do you think you can do me a _huge_ favor?"

Christine's eyes narrowed.

"What_ kind_ of favor?"

Meg smiled and grabbed her friend's hands. "Could you maybe try and convince Charlie to ask me out to the winter dance?"

"_What!_" Christine ripped her hands away from her friend, turning back to her computer and opening it up again.

"Oh, come on!" Meg cried, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You know I've had a crush on him, like, forever!"

Christine sighed. She had known for a while that Meg liked her brother. Sometimes, she even wondered if that was the sole reason why they were friends.

"I don't know Meg; you know he never listens to me."

"Of course he does!" Meg urged. "He loves you."

"Okay… I'll try," Christine said. "I can't promise anything, though."

Meg brightened. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she cried, throwing her arms around her best friend. "I'm gonna go then so you can ask him tonight."

Christine tore herself away from Meg. "_Tonight_? You've got to be kidding!"

"Of course it has to be tonight," Meg said excitedly. "If you convince him tonight he'll ask me either tomorrow or the next day which means we'll have a week to choose a dress and tie to match, and even that's cutting it close"

Christine stared at her friend. "Are you serious?"

Meg stared back and finally said, "Yes I'm serious! Anyway I'm going to get going. It's starting to get dark." With that she grabbed her handbag from where it was sitting on the island counter and opened the doorknob that led outside through the kitchen.

She turned back to Christine and said, "You'll text me when he says yes right?"

"That's _if_he says yes, Meg," Christine said, rubbing her eyes.

Meg rolled her eyes and closed the door leaving the windowpane rattling after her.

Christine sighed and turned back to her laptop. She might as well restart the paper; after all, she had just lost her head start.

Hours later, she was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of the foyer door opening.

"Christine?" Her father yelled out. "You home?"

She heard her brother's muffled voice say, "She's probably home dad. She was here when I left, and where else is she going to go?"

Christine rolled her eyes. Charlie was convinced she had no friends.

She saved the paper, already several pages long, and looked up from her work in time to see her father and Charlie shuffle into the kitchen with arms full of groceries. They set them on the counter top and Charlie switched the light on.

"Why are you working in the dark?" her father demanded. "How many times have I said it's bad for your eyes?"

Charlie smirked. "She thinks the ghosts will come and make friends with her"

Christine glared at her brother.

"Charlie. Stop picking on your sister. How many times have I told you…?"

"Alright, Alright, jeez dad I was only kidding," Charlie groaned, slumping down into the seat next to Christine. "So did you cook something?" he asked Christine excitedly. "I'm starving." He rubbed his belly and grinned, as if to emphasize his statement.

Christine sighed and pointed towards the oven.

"Yah, there's some lasagna and garlic bread in there."

"Oh, awesome!" Charlie jumped up and in lightning speed was by the oven taking out the tray of lasagna and pan full of garlic bread. He sank his teeth into the garlic bread and, in between mouthfuls, pointed a piece of garlic bread at his father, asking, "Want me to make you a plate Dad?"

Gustave glared at his son, disgusted.

"No I'm fine, you go ahead and eat. I have to go over a few recordings. The second violins have been sounding off for weeks. I need to figure out which sections we need to work on tomorrow."

Christine looked up at her father. He looked exhausted.

"Dad you should probably eat first." She knew how her father would lock himself in the study for hours and forget to eat.

"Maybe I should." Gustave pulled two plates out of the pantry and set one in front of his son, who was already scarfing down half of the lasagna tray with a fork.

"Christine, the department chair was telling me something about a winter ball that's coming up. Do you need any money for a dress? I was hoping you would go this year."

"Christine… a dress." Charlie started laughing between mouthfuls.

Disgusted, Christine turned to her father and said, "No dad, I don't think I'll go this year either."

Her father frowned. He knew his daughter was somewhat of an outcast. He always urged her to go to school parties but she had always been somewhat of a shut-in.

"What about you, heartthrob, are you going?" He turned to his son.

Charlie snapped his head up. "I don't know. It's not really too exciting. Besides that I don't really have a date," Charlie said sheepishly.

"You? No date!" Christine said dramatically, widening her eyes.

Charlie glared at her briefly before he returned to inhaling his lasagna.

"You know, you could always take Meg," Christine said innocently, turning her stool side to side.

Charlie snorted. "Meg? Yah right."

"Why not? You know she's been in love with you forever," Christine urged.

For a split second, Charlie blushed, his eyebrows furrowing in embarrassment. But as quickly as Christine had noticed the expression it was gone, replaced by his customary devil-may-care smirk.

He shrugged again.

"Why don't _you_ take her? You were the one holding hands with her earlier and looking out the window at someone," He said, raising his eyebrows.

"_What!_" her father cried in surprise.

Charlie laughed and Christine turned bright red.

"It's nothing Dad, Charlie's just being an ass."

Christine glared as she watched Charlie take his fork out of the pan and stroll over to the sink to wash it.

"Why won't you just do it? I mean you've known each other forever and besides she said she wanted to interview for her paper."

"What paper?" Charlie said over his shoulder.

Christine coughed. "Um… It's on the... Uh... History of sex"

Gustave choked on his food. "Why would she need to interview Charlie for that?"

"Well he is the town stud, Dad," Christine said sheepishly shrugging her shoulders.

Gustave stared at his children, mouth agape. He suddenly stood up and said, "Alright I think it's about time I head over to my study. Would you might washing my plate sweetie?"

"Sure dad," Christine said, smiling at Charlie wickedly.

As Gustave quickly made his way out of the kitchen Charlie threw a sponge at Christine saying "what the hell was that!"

"What?" Christine smiled, giving him an innocent look.

He glared back at her. "Now dad thinks I'm a pervert."

"Well, he had to find out one of these days Charlie," Christine said.

Charlie continued to glare at her until a thought suddenly crossed his mind making his face change from rage to glee.

He smiled at her. She knew that smile all too well. It meant she was in trouble. She suddenly got nervous.

"Tell you what, how 'bout we make a deal," he said, resting his elbows on the countertop.

"What sort of deal?" Christine said cautiously.

"I'll ask Meg to the dance if you spend one night in the old opera house…alone."


	4. Chapter 4

The Phantom

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy! No way…" she cried. She crossed her arms and glared at her brother.<p>

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and said, " I guess you really don't want me to ask Meg out"

Christine frowned. She'd always wanted to look inside the opera house perhaps this was her chance.

" Fine. I'll do it," she challenged. Charlie raised his eyebrows. " You sure" he questioned.

" Yes" Christine whispered.

" Alright then, I'll drop you off tonight and pick you up tomorrow morning. You better stay there too, I'll be watching." He said grinning. " You better go get ready now, dad's gonna be in his office all night. You know how he is, by the time he comes out he'll be to tired to come check on us so he'll probably just go straight to bed"

Christine paled. He was right. Her father would never know. She got up quickly and ran up the steps to her room. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed a blanket, pillow, a flashlight and some Oreos that she hid under her bed. Grabbing her sleeping bag she shouldered her backpack and quickly went down the steps. Charlie was waiting for her keys in hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

" Yah lets go." Christine muttered and quickly made her way through the door and to the car. She pulled out the flashlight and gripped it tight. Charlie quietly followed grinning the entire way.

" I know you're gonna chicken out" He said strapping himself in. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway careful to turn off his headlights incase his father saw.

Before she knew it, they were already in front of the opera house. Charlie turned to her and said

"You got your cell phone?"

"Yah I got it" Christine pulled out her cell and made sure there it was fully charged.

She got out and stepped onto the curb. Charlie put down the window of the car and said,

" I'll be here in the morning. Call me if you see that ghost" He said smiling.

Christine huffed and stormed away making her way past the dried weeds and dead plants. She quickly walked up the steps to the door and turned to look back. Charlie was still there. _He wants to make sure I go in _she thought. Annoyed she turned the knob of the large ornate door and stepped inside clicking on her flashlight.

It was dark and very dusty. She was standing in front of a wide staircase with mahogany banisters that seemed to stretch upwards into the darkness. The walls and ceilings were painted a buttery cream and was bordered by fading gold trim. She coughed as some dust tickled her throat. She doubled over coughing trying to catching her breath and quickly stood upright as she heard a creak from above her.

Nervous she backtracked towards the door. She shook her head.

" _It was probably a mouse or something_," She thought. _Psyching myself out wont do me any good_

She quickly made her way past the staircase and walked further into the opera house. She turned left into a massive room with a domed painted ceiling.

_This must be the ballroom._

She put her backpack down and opened up her sleeping back. Shrugging out of her sweater she threw it on the ground next to her bag and cautiously made her way around the ballroom. It was beautiful. The ceilings were extremely high and every sound she made echoed around the room. She smiled and pretended to dance, twirling and sashaying around humming to herself. She made a quick turn and saw something out of the corner of her eye. A shadow. Startled she tripped over her own feet and fell onto her back. Sucking in a breath she stared as the shadow crept closer. Christine watched frozen in fear as it slowly began to take form into what looked like a man. She scrambled to her feat and sprinted out of the ballroom dropping her flashlight in the process. She could hear the floorboards creak as she ran. She could see the door come into view, she stretched out her hand as she ran and felt the ground beneath her snap and give way. She screamed and heard it echo around her and she plunged through the dark and dank air and into darkness

* * *

><p>The first thing she saw was a small monkey doll with cymbals on the ground next to her. She slowly picked it up and turned it. It was grinning at her. She sat up and held the doll in her arms.<p>

_I remember falling… _she thought to her. Before she could think of anything else, she heard a creaking sound directly above her head. She heard a door open and muffled footsteps come down.

" Christine" a voice hissed. " Are you down here?"

"Charlie" she called out. " Is that you?"

" Christine!" the voice cried out in emergency.

" I'm fine…I fell," she said lamely. Right away the figure began to descend on her. She could see long dark pants, and black dress shoes.

_That's funny _she thought

_Charlie hates wearing dress shoes._

The light he held shined above her blinding her from his face. She held her hand to her face to shield herself from the light.

He crouched down to her and said, "What has he done to you this time…"

She moved to stand up and moaned in pain.

" No more" he whispered in anger. " I'm going to get you out of here. He wont is able to hurt you!"

"What are you talking about" Christine said confused.

He slowly reached for her and Christine glanced down at his hand. His hands were strong yet amazingly gentle. His fingers were long and slender with nails cut short. Christine trembled in fear. Who was this man? Why was he here?

" Christine!" he begged " please say something, my love"

_My love? What the hell_. She finally looked up at his face. It took her breath away.

The sad intensity of his large dark brown eyes, his lips pursed in frustration this was definitely _not_ Charlie . She stared at him for what seemed like hours and he stared back. She watched as he lifted his hands and stroked her face, moving away her hair from her face.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

She sat mute.

" Its no matter. I will carry you" A frightened sob rose from her throat. She choked it down and said, " I'm sure I can walk."

" Move your legs then" he commanded.

Christine did and was shocked to hear a soft rustling sound. Astounded she looked down to see skirts and petticoats where jeans should have been. She froze in fear.

_This cant be real…I must be hallucinating!_

" Christine?" He questioned, "Let me check if you've broken anything"

At once she could feel his hands on her ankle, sliding slowly up her calf beneath her skirts towards her thigh. She sucked in a breath and stared as he continued on, pressing in spots making sure she hadn't broken anything. Fire seemed to shoot through her veins. She could feel a blush coming as she quickly put her hands over his to stop him.

" I'm fine" she insisted, " I can get up"

" You're certain?" He asked

She nodded in response. He suddenly stood up and reached down to put an arm under her feet and around her head as he lifted her into the air and too his chest.

" Eric…I'm…I don't understand"

_Why did I say that…. how do I know his name!_

The young mans look was grave.

"Maybe its better you don't remember." He said gravely.

" You are probably stunned from the fall. You fell quite a distance," He said looking up at the hole in the ceiling from where she fell.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked looking up at him.

" I won't stand to watch you suffer at his hands. " The stranger stopped and turned stared down at her. He peered earnestly into her face and his voice grew husky with emotion.

" I'm only sorry I did not do something before now…even though you made me swear not to"

Christine stared mesmerized. His voice. His face. His arms. It was too much.

His lips were only inches from her face. He slowly lowered them towards her and brushed them lightly across her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut as her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

_This CANT be happening. _

She hadn't noticed the scar on his face before. It was long and looked like a bad burn.

_He's not wearing his mask_ she thought.

She shook her head and thought _what? What mask?_

" But you're the one that suffers" she whispered.

_Why did I say that…how do I know that?_

Her mind felt cloudy and confused all at once. There were strange but familiar memories that were beginning to resurface.

" You're the one I'm afraid for"

He smiled down at her.

" Fear not my dear…" He whispered, lips inches away from her ear, and gripped her tighter as he walked forward into the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry about the errors in grammar, as I said I have no beta so for now so please try to disregard them. Once I get the help I'll revise and repost the chapter.

Anyway,

Eric is here!

This scene will continue into the next chapter so stay tuned!

I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I really appreciate the reviews + favs.

Please read and review!

-Ibis

P.S here are some pictures to help you along :D

pictures of christine, charlie, the foyer/entrance and the ballroom.

photoshop(dot)com/albums/r591/Ibiss5/


	5. Chapter 5

The End is Near

* * *

><p>He carried her across the basement and up the stairs before he set her down gently. Before opening the door he paused at the very top and stopped to listen. She watched as he slowly opened the door opened onto semidarkness.<p>

He turned to her and said,

"Can you walk?"

"Yes" she whispered back nervously. She had no idea where this man was taking her. She wondered what time it was. Maybe Charlie was waiting for her outside.

"Then come" He held his hand out to her. She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly took his hand following him into the darkness.

She glanced around nervously. It appeared as though they were on a stage. _The opera stage!_ She stared out into the audience. It was empty.

They quickly made their way across the stage towards the dark red velvet curtains when they heard someone clapping in the darkness. It seemed to echo all around them. Eric scowled and cursed under his breath.

"He knows we're here. Stay here Christine"

Christine's eyes widened. _Who's here?_ She thought.

"No! Don't go he'll hurt you!" She cried, surprising herself. She stepped back wrapping her arms around herself and shook her head as if trying to get rid of the colliding memories.

_This is too much._

He grabbed both her hands bringing them to his lips.

"Hurt _me?_ Surely not. You should be worried of whether or not I hurt your husband Christine. I _am_ the phantom after all." He grinned wickedly at her.

He slipped into the darkness as Christine stood as if rooted to the ground. She was suddenly unsure of what was real and not real. Memories started to rush back. Roul, Paris, the catacombs.

She suddenly heard a splash from above that doused her in what appeared to be water. She coughed as strong fumes stung her nose.

"So…." A voice boomed from above. "The opera ghost and his _whore_…what a great story line for an opera."

Christine squinted as lamps quickly lit around her. She looked up to see Roul and Joseph above her in the rafters. How did she know their names. One of the men looked strangely familiar. She gasped and shook in fear. He looked exactly like Ray. She could never mistaken his auburn hair, honey colored eyes and big bright smile anywhere. What was he doing here?_ Why do I think he's Roul_?

Roul glared down at her.

"I took you away from Paris for a reason Christine. Never did I think that this _creature_ would follow us here." Roul bellowed shaking his finger towards Eric. She nervously glanced towards Eric who appeared to be drenched as well. She had never seen him look so afraid. He was staring at her with fear. His eyes wide and fists clenched at his sides. She started towards him but stopped when he shouted

"Stop! Don't come any closer…"

Bewildered she stopped suddenly only to hear Roul laugh; a loud and maniacal laugh that echoed around them.

"This will end now…." He said shouting down at them.

"Did you think me a fool?" He screamed raking his fingers through his auburn hair. He stalked up and down the rafters shaking his head in anger.

"I knew there was something wrong. You would disappear for hours on end. The servants couldn't ever find you. Joseph would search the opera house top to bottom but still nothing."

He stopped and grabbed chin as if pondering something.

"Then I thought…this seems oddly familiar; the sudden disappearances, theft, rumors of _ghosts_" He spoke the last word between clenched teeth. He suddenly smiled down at her.

"I never took you for a _whore _Christine." He chuckled

"If I had known the day you're father gave you to me I would've kept you for my pleasure and taken another wife…." He said thoughtfully.

"No matter. Whats done is done... Now onto our task at hand" He suddenly dug into his pant pocket and pulled out a small box.

"It's amazing the types of things man can create." He said staring at the box in wonder. Eric's eyes widened in fear.

"This for example." Roul said waving it around. "is a match box. Simply striking a stick to this box will produce fire" He struck the match and held it up.

Holding the flaming match in his hand, he looked down at her and asked,

"Have you ever seen the effect gasoline has on fire?"

It suddenly dawned on her. She backed herself into the curtain and wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn't water that they were soaked in….

"No…No…Nooo!" Christine whispered to herself shaking her head. She stared up at Roul's menacing glare. He was serious about this. She sucked in a breath. Her entire body was shaking in fear. Never had she thought it would come to this.

"Please! Let him go Roul! I'll do anything! Please!" She begged tears streaming down her face.

Roul grinned down at her.

"Too late for that my dear" He said before dropping the match.

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry for the short chapter/horrible grammar.

I'm trying to update as quickly as I can but with no beta I'm starting to get a little frustrated.

Anyway sorry for the confusion. The story will progress and hopefully things will become clearer.

Until then,

R&R

-Ibis


	6. Chapter 6

Escape

* * *

><p>In less than a heartbeat there were flames all around her. She quickly looked where Eric stood but he wasn't there.<p>

_Oh God!_

"Help us" she shrieked. "Oh God, someone please help us"

Coughing and choking she tried to find Eric. Already the air was swirling with sparks and debris. The stage was like a tinderbox, melting, collapsing all around her. The smoke was so thick she could barely see, she could hardly breathe. She quickly dropped to her knees and started to crawl.

"Eric! Eric where are you" But Eric didn't answer. No one answered, and no one came to help.

At once she felt an arm snake around her waist and hoisted her up. Christine gasped for breath. Her throat felt raw and swollen. She looked up to see Eric, eyes red from the smoke and lips set in a firm line.

"Christine, we must find a way out. The fire has spread throughout the stage. He's locked both exits. We have to go through the roof" He said looking up.

They quickly made their way to the back of the stage and climbed up the stairs and into the rafters. She knew there was a roof hatch that stage hands often escaped through for a cigarette. She watched as Eric made his way to the hatch. "We need something to reach it, the ladders been taken away." He muttered cursing.

She knew she was losing consciousness. She felt dizzy and the room started to spin. Eric clutched her to his chest and shouted

"Christine!"

All at once there was a deafening crash and a blistering surge of heat billowing over her in suffocating waves. Christine pressed her face into Eric's chest and breathed deeply praying to die before she felt the flames.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh God somebody help us" <em>

Christine screamed herself awake. As her eyes snapped open, she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She slowly tried to stand trying not to throw up. She swallowed hard and looked around trying to figure out where she was. Her whole body ached.

It was pitch dark, but the faint smell of smoke wafted around her.

_No!_

Bolting she made her way through the dark and felt something soft hit her fingers.

A curtain.

She was on the stage. _How the hell did I get in here?_ She gulped again as the darkness tilted around her. She felt a heaving sensation in her chest and she suddenly realized she was crying.

She cautiously looked up into the rafters. She saw the hatch that led onto the rooftop.

"Please somebody" she whispered.

She quickly brushed her hair back from her face and frowned. She was covered in dirt, and she could feel cobwebs tangled in her hair. There was the sickening taste of smoke in her mouth and in the back of her throat.

_Two strong arms held me to his chest. _

Her frown deepened. What's that all about? She strained her ears through the darkness. She listened for the treat of footsteps, for the sound of a familiar voice. There was none. She looked down at her dirty jeans. One knee was throbbing, and she could see a rip there, stained with dried blood. She felt like crying again, like running away and never coming back, yet at the same time she couldn't bring herself to do it. She could never leave this place.

She pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes and took a deep steady breath.

"Damn you Charlie" She muttered out loud. "You'd better _marry_ Meg for what I went through tonight"

She made her way across the stage and into the hallway. She had the eeriest feeling and she'd passed through it several times before. Tiny bits of memory were hovering right at the edges of her mind, yet she couldn't quite call them into focus. She made her way down the wide hallway; she knew somehow that she would end up in the foyer again and that it would lead her to the front door. The foyer was there and to her right there was the entrance to the ball room where all of her things sat. She saw the flashlight on the ground, its light still shining. She picked it up and shone it over the walls and ceiling, cringing at the matted cobwebs, the dead bugs, spiders and undisturbed layers of dust that were collected at the grand staircase. It was obvious that no one has been here in years. Yet there was a sense of urgency here, she could feel it. All at once it hit her. It hit her so hard that she gasped and dropped the flash light, flattening herself against the wall.

She remembered. The dream-the vision- all of it came back with a rush, with such painful clarity that Christine cried out and covered herself with her hands. She stood there shaking until every last detail played out in her mind. She slowly slid down the wall onto the floor and sat there with her arms around her knees. She didn't want to remember anymore. Nervous, she slowly stood up and picked up her flashlight again. She shone the light at the top of the stairs. To her surprise she saw an outline of several archways. She could feel her panic mounting. This place was already getting to her. With a deep breath she made her way across the foyer and up the stairs. Taking two at a time she stood at the very top and stared at the line of archways. They were entrances to private booths. She slowly turned left and walked over to the fifth door and pushed the door open. Box 5. It had probably been a beautiful booth once, but now it was sadly deteriorated, with warped molding and stained carpeting. There were huge gaps of peeling paint, and a stale smell that hit her nose. Christine shuddered and pulled her jacket tightly around her. There were several odds and ends of furniture around, obviously antiques that had been shoved recklessly into the corner of the booth. The walked over to the edge of the booth and locked out into the darkness. She clutched the edge and peered out blankly until she felt a sensation next to her. As if someone was breathing into her hair. Startled she made her way out of the box and into the hallway again. She didn't want to explore anymore.

She quickly ran down the steps and into the ballroom where she grabbed her things. Shouldering her backpack she sprinted into the foyer and to the entrance door. Her head was pounding, and her heart felt ready to burst. When she finally goes to the door she nearly wrenched it off its hinges trying to pull it open. The door gave without warning. Christine stumbled out into the night. She sprinted down the steps and past the towering columns where a tall figure detached itself from the darkness and reached out for her cutting off her escape. Christine screamed and bolted in the other direction into the gardens. The figure closed in, chasing her getting nearer and nearer looming over her. She screamed again, and another cry drowned out her own.

"What the fuck Christine!" Charlie yelled, "You scared me to death!"

Christine froze. She thrust out her flashlight and immediately saw Charlie's pale face, his wide eyes staring back at her.

"I scared _you_?" Christine yelled back furiously. "Are you kidding me!" she swung at him, but he caught her arm nearly toppling her off balance.

"Calm down!" he whispered, "You're yelling!"

"_Calm down_! Calm down! I'm lucky I'm even alive! I hate you Charlie, I'll never forgive you for this, I-"

"I know Christine, I know I'm _sorry_!"

At this unexpected apology, Christine went still. She slowly stepped back and let the flashlight shine the entire length of Charlie's body her anger fading into dismay. Charlie wasn't wearing shoes or a jacket. He stood there shivering in his socks, pajama pants, and a T-shirt as though he had run out of the house in a hurry. Even more alarming was that he looked frightened. Christine stared back, and then she asked

"What are you doing here?"

Charlie seemed at a loss for words. After opening, and closing his mouth several times he finally shrugged and made a gesture with one arm.

"I fell asleep." He said quietly "After I left you, I went home and was watching TV, and I fell asleep. I had this dream…."

Christine could feel her own face going pale.

"What was it about…?"

"I'm not sure" He shook his head and clanged his fists. "But you were in it. Maybe not you, but someone who _looked like_ you and Ray were in it too. Some guy with a scar was taking you away, and Ray got angry. There was a fire" Charlie shook his head trying to remember.

"It was like I was looking down at the stage from above. Like it was some kind of play. I watched Ray make his way out and I watched you two." His voice cracked. "It was horrible, and it was _so real_"

Christine went over and hugged him. He shook his head again, sounding miserable.

"I really thought there was a fire, that you were trapped over here and that you couldn't get out. It was all mixed up- I knew I was awake by then, but it seemed like the dream was still happening. I mean I could hear it- I could hear you scream, the roof collapsing on you. I could even smell the smoke" His voice reduced to a whisper. "And then I just ran. I ran over here and there wasn't anything. No fire. Nothing"

Christine nodded against his chest. She rubbed his back trying to calm him down. She quietly told him about her own experience, but before she could speak Charlie frowned and took hold of her wrist.

"You're bleeding" he said

"I know, I scraped my knee when I-"

"No not your knee"

Puzzled Christine looked down at the trickle of blood running over her hand and down her arm. The blood was coming from one of her fingers, where something had cut deeply into her finger.

"It's this" Charlie told her "You must've scraped it on something"

Christine's heart froze in her chest. As she gazed down at the third finger on her left hand. She felt an anguished cry lodge helplessly into her throat.

She was wearing an engagement ring.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for your continued support!<p>

I love seeing all of the author alerts, story fav's and reviews! Keep 'em comin :)

R&R Please!

-Ibis


	7. Chapter 7

The Game Plan

"Where did this come from?" Christine demanded starting up at Charlie. She was terrified and her voice was thin and trembling.

Bewildered, Charlie looked down at her his face going white. "What are you asking me for?"

"You don't understand! This…This can't be here, it's not possible!"

Charlie took a step back, as if the ring possessed some power.

"Christine, what's going on" he said hoarsely.

Christine couldn't answer. She stared at the ring on her hand. A beautifully cut diamond ring with a large diamond in the center that was surrounded by smaller ones. The night spun back around her, as the memory of the dream came back, scene by scene, echo by echo. She carefully slipped the ring off and held it in her right hand. She was shaking so badly, she almost dropped it. She could feel Charlie staring at her as she turned the ring over and over. Unable to stand any longer, she sat down on the cold ground shivering. Charlie sat beside her and said,

"I never should have made that bet. It was so stupid"

Christine shook her head. The entire thing was too bizarre and frightening. For a second she had wished that Charlie was lying the entire time and that he had come into the opera house and slipped the ring on her finger. She knew better. She knew her own brother better than anyone and knew that he wasn't faking.

She looked down at the grass and said,

"I fell. I was running towards the door and the floor gave out. I fell and I must've blacked out for a while..." She gave a shuddered breath and closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember.

"Something happened that night Charlie. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. Something I can't explain, and maybe I was part of it. "

Charlie's look grew more intense "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I woke up in the cellar someone came and rescued me."

"What! Someone was in there the whole time and we didn't know?" He said pointing to the house.

"No, that's not it." Christine said quietly. She looked at him and said,

"Look this is gonna sound crazy but it was someone who knew me- or the girl I was in the dream, He called me Christine. He was…well…we were….in love with each other"

She waited for Charlie to laugh but he didn't. His gaze bewildered, eyes wide.

"Everything just seemed so right, so natural, as if I had just stepped onto the set of a play where I was the lead role and knew all the lines. We made it up the steps and onto the stage but Raoul, I mean Christine's husband came in, and there was an argument and the man who rescued me was-"

She broke off. Without warning, Eric's face filled her mind, gazing down at her with the sorrow of impending death. She could feel her eyes prickling with tears. She wished the images would go away.

"I can't begin to tell you how horrible it was. Seeing the fire, and waiting-"

"Waiting to die" Charlie finished quietly.

She nodded.

"I saw you. I saw the roof collapse on you, and heard you scream." He shuddered.

He was silent a long time. She could see him struggling to control his emotions. The dream had affected him, just as it had herself.

"Charlie it's just a stupid dream" She said at least.

"I can't' explain it, but it's like the feeling you woke up with- you were so sure I was trapped over here in the fire. And I was convinced the whole experience really happened. Like the reality of the dream carried over into the reality of being awake"

"You were inside when you woke up right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I was on the stage. " Then she remembered.

"Charlie…I never moved. I fell and landed in the cellar but woke up on stage"

Charlie's face looked ashen.

"Maybe you sleep walked?"

"No, that can't be possible. Eric carried me to the stage." Christine whispered back.

"if you think a ghost carried you, the answer's no, he didn't' carry you" Charlie said frustrated.

"No in the dream, he was solid as you and me. I touched him. He held e. He was so warm and breathing and alive"

"But not really" Charlie seemed determined to make his point clear. "You hear what I'm saying Christine? In your mind maybe, but not really alive right?"

Christine glared at him "I told you! I can't explain it. I know what you're trying to say, but yes- at the same time; in the experience- he _was_ real"

"Maybe you were hallucinating. You know, from when you fell"

"But I wasn't. I remember my head was pounding and I remember trying to find my flashlight. I didn't imagine it if that's what you're saying Charlie!"

Christine looked down at the ring.

"Eric gave me this ring. It was his mothers."

"You mean he gave it to the other Christine

"No Charlie. I've never seen this ring before in my entire life, but somehow I remember the details of it. The memory of the night he gave it to me. How happy he was when he slipped it onto my finger. "

"That can't be possible Christine" Charlie said exasperated.

"If you're so sure this whole thing is some figment of our imagination then how did this ring get on my hand?"

"Maybe you just don't remember. Maybe you found it somewhere in the opera house and decided to keep it. "

Christine was furious. "So you're saying you think I stole it"

"No, Christine, I-"Charlie looked tired.

"Why are you fighting me on this Charlie?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" she said angrily. "You always act like this when you're scared."

Charlie jumped up suddenly furious.

"Scared! I'm not the one who just came screaming out of the opera house. I'm tired, I'm freezing, and this shit is freaking me out. I'm not _scared_. I'm just trying to figure it out. "He said irritably.

"Well so am I. I'm still wondering why you had the same experience at the same time"

Charlie glowered at her.

"Okay, you said you blacked out- maybe you somehow went into a dreamlike state. I mean we do watch movies together, it's possible that we could have the same dream right?"

"No but you don't see the exact same details if that's the case. It was like you saw a movie, and you thought it was real. The weird thing is, I felt like I was in the movie, and watching at the same time. I mean, I knew I was me, but I was her too."

"Yah, that's how I felt when I woke up and ran over here. Like I was in the dream but not."

"It doesn't make any sense" Christine admitted "I mean the only person we recognized was myself and Ray right?"

"Yah" Charlie agreed.

"So what are you trying to say, you time traveled or reincarnated or something?"

"I don't know what I'm saying Charlie!" Christine cried. "But this ring, how did it just show up?"

Charlie didn't answer. Instead he picked up the ring from her palm and slipped it back on her ring finger. A perfect fit. Christine stared down at it. A chill ran through her heart.

"Okay" Charlie said quietly, "This is what happened. You fell through the floor; you woke up and started looking for your flashlight. You saw it on the ground and you put it on without even thinking"

Christine raised her eyebrow at him "even from you that's lame. Don't you think I'd remember doing that?"

"Fine. Maybe you picked up some weird haunted opera vibe from the house and it somehow used you as a transmitter. "

Christine considered it. She turned to the opera house. Whatever it was, something horrible had happened here and it was trying to let her know.

"Okay, here's the best one yet, "are you even listening Charlie cried. He enunciated each word slowly "you just had a nightmare! Let's just leave it at that"

They glared at each other for a good minute until Christine burst into tears. Charlie wasn't prepared for tears. After an uncomfortable pause, he signed and slipped his arms awkwardly around her.

"I love him Charlie. I know it sounds crazy, but I loved him so much ad it's like I can still feel a part of it. It hurts, here" she said pointing to her chest "I just watched him die…"

"It broke your heart" Charlie said quietly. "I know how that feels"

He smiled his crooked smile down at her and said, "So how the hell did I get mixed up in this mess. You need to leave me out of the issues with you and your boyfriend"

Christine rolled her eyes. "You're trying to make me feel better"

"Well duh." Charlie said rolling his eyes in return.

"Well can't we find out?" She said sniffling. She wiped her sleeve across her nose. "We have to find out something about the house, just so we'll be sure. I mean it never came up in the history books, but there has to be something."

"Why would you even want to? Look how upset you are. Why would you want to continue tormenting yourself?"

"Because I need to know Charlie"

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

Christine stayed quiet.

Charlie started to walk away muttering to himself, "I've created a monster. My punishment for making this stupid bet"

Christine stayed in her spot and yelled out " you gonna help me or not!"

"Fine I'll help you! Stop yelling, jeez. Can we just go home now? I can't feel my legs anymore"

Sheepishly Christine grabbed her things and followed him back to their house. They were relieved to set foot into their bright warm kitchen. Charlie went straight to the oven for leftovers.

"All this ghost stuff makes me hungry"

Christine sighed. Charlie was _always_ hungry. "So where do we look first"

"I don't know" he said between mouthfuls, "library maybe, and newspapers?"

"Is there someone here who was alive during the time? Maybe they would know."

"So someone who's really old", said Charlie "what about those crazy Giudicelli sisters?"

"Forget it they're too strange, I'm not asking them anything" she insisted ignoring Charlie's grin. She'd often seen walking about town, sometimes in front of their house tending to their garden.

She turned to him and said "we can't let anyone know about this. Not dad, not Meg, no one"

Charlie smiled. "Hey, no problem. You think I want everyone thinking you're some kind of nut case. Or that I am?"

In spite of herself, Christine laughed. She crossed her arms and said "so what about the bet"

"What about it" Charlie asked reaching for the garlic bread.

"Charlie, I went through all this because of that stupid bet and you're gonna look me in the eye and tell me-"

"I'll ask her I'll ask her" Charlie held up both hands in surrender.

"When" she demanded.

He glared at her.

"Don't' worry, I'll do it."

"Then do it now. Call her and ask her now. "She demanded.

Without missing a beat, Charlie gestured towards the time on the oven clock,

" its 2 am. You think she's going to answer at this time. "

"2 am" Christine said shocked. She could see the triumph in his eyes.

"That's so weird. It feels like I was gone for-"

"Years" Charlie finished grinning. He watched her twist the ring on her finger.

"You should take this back tomorrow, and leave it there."

She took it off her hand and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"You keep it. I don't ever wanna look at it again."

Without giving him a chance to answer she quickly made her way out of the kitchen and up the steps to her bedroom. She jumped in the shower and washed away all the dirt and grime from the opera house. She rubbed her eyes. She couldn't get the image of Eric's face out of her head. She couldn't' stop thinking about how he held her, how he kissed her. She tried desperately to try to resist the emotions that accompanied them. She could feel slow warmth spread through her at the thought of Eric.

"He's just a ghost" she muttered to herself. She never believed in ghosts before. She never really thought much about them at all. She'd certainly never expected to fall in love with one.

A/N

A quick chapter!

I will try to upload as quickly as I can.

No much action in this one, sorry about that.

Remember to R&R!

I just uploaded a one shot with E/C check that out too while you're at it!

-Ibis


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Christine woke with a start as she felt someone lie down on the mattress next to her. She slowly turned over.<p>

Meg was grinning down at her. "What did you do?"

"Good morning to you, too," Christine grumbled, pulling up the covers.

Meg grabbed them back and shook her friend. "Charlie asked me to the dance! I don't know what you did, Christine, but whatever it was, thank you!"

Christine opened one eye and stared at her friend warily.

"Don't worry about it," she mumbled.

Meg frowned. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," Christine muttered in reply. She moved to get up and grab her towel to go shower, then paused. "So how exactly did he ask you?" she said as she turned to Meg.

Instantly Meg's face lit up with a grin. "Well, at first he insulted me like he always does. Then he said he didn't have a date to the dance and there weren't any girls left."

Christine rolled her eyes. It sounded like something Charlie would do.

"So what did you do?" Meg asked, eyeing Christine.

Christine shrugged. "I offered to do his homework for a month if he asked you out."

Meg frowned. "Oh. Okay. Well, now that I have a date, let's go shopping for a dress! You're coming right?"

For a second Christine stared back blankly. "Uh, I can't today, sorry Meg."

"What? How come?"

"I um…I have to go to the library."

Meg lifted an eyebrow. "You realize we don't have exams for weeks. Has some weird illness struck your whole family?"

"It's just, I have this research project coming up," Christine babbled. "I want to get all the reading done by this weekend so I can start writing."

Meg sighed. "It's not like you have to work that hard, anyway; you know you're going to get an A."

Smiling, Meg got up and started for the door. "But okay, if you prefer books to bargain hunting then I'll leave you to it. You will be home later right?"

"Yep!" Christine smiled back.

"Ok, I'll call you; maybe we can get together then. Good luck on your paper," Meg said before shutting the door behind her. Christine sighed. All of a sudden things had changed. She didn't feel comfortable telling her best friend everything. As soon as she heard Meg's car start and leave the driveway, she stepped of her room and quickly made her way down to the kitchen where she saw Charlie sitting in the same spot where she had left him.

"You're up early," Christine noted as she grabbed the teapot.

"I couldn't sleep." Charlie glared at Christine. "So, when are you heading over to the library?"

"You're coming?" Christine was surprised. She had never seen Charlie set foot in a library.

"I figured we could cover more ground if I come with you. Knowing you, you'll find a nice book and stop to read," he grumbled. "I'll check the newspaper archives and you can look through the historical society books."

"Fine. When do you want to go?" Christine asked, staring at Charlie.

"Now I guess," Charlie shrugged, staring back at her.

* * *

><p>Christine stood on the sidewalk in front of the library. Everything looked normal. The pale sunlight was hitting the side of the building and streaming through the trees around her. All around her people strolled by, laughing, jogging, and talking.<p>

_As if they have no worry in the world,_ Christine thought.

Charlie jogged up to her. "Ready?"

"Yah lets go" Christine replied. They both made their way up the steps and into the library. Christine frowned, and looked down at her hands. She was wearing the ring. She didn't remember when she had put it on but it was there. The ring frightened her, shook her to her very core. Shaking her head she went up to the reception desk and smiled at the young women who sat behind the computer.

"Excuse me, would you be able to help me find some information about the old opera house?"

The woman smiled and laughed. "Christine, you checked out those books months ago!"

Christine laughed, too. She had, but she had scanned them for information before going to bed and it had said nothing about the fire or the other Christine….or Eric.

"Let me see if we have anything else," the librarian said, making her way around the counter. The woman promptly disappeared into the rows of bookshelves.

Leaning back against the counter she looked over to see Charlie sitting at a computer, scanning through copies of newspapers. Her eyes scanned past Charlie and wandered around the library. She shifted uncomfortably and froze as she gazed at the corner of the library. The Giudicelli sisters were sitting side by side, nose deep in a book. Their heads were bent as they whispered excitedly. As if on cue, their heads snapped up and they stared at Christine. Christine couldn't help herself from staring back. One sister was six feet tall, very solemn and dignified, always frowning as if disgusted with everything else around her. The other was slightly shorter and always looked amused. Their hair was always combed back into a sleek white bun, and both wore matching grey sweaters and long black skirts. Christine quickly averted her gaze and moved deliberately out of sight.

At that moment, the librarian appeared. "Here we go. I think these books might have something you're looking for. Feel free to take notes or make copies; just don't take them out of the library. They're for reference only."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Christine thanked her. Quickly taking the books, she made her way to where Charlie was sitting and sat down next to him. One by one, scanned the small stack of books. Apparently Ray was the richest man in town and owned the opera house. He owned the biggest tobacco fields in the country, and the town itself had been founded by his great-grandfather. She kept reading scribbling notes along the way until her heart stopped at the next page. She let out a small yell of surprise.

Charlie's head snapped up at the sound and stared in suspicion. "What is it?"

A photograph of the opera house. Faded black and white taped into the book. Even though the picture was slightly fuzzy and taken from a great distance, she could recognize it anywhere. It was exactly as she had imagined it. The grand staircase: bright and vast with banners hanging from the pillars at the very top. A curved driveway led up to the main building where a carriage was parked and waiting. Christine shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was beginning to get hot and musty in here. Maybe it was the dust. She began to twist the ring on her finger as she stared at the photo.

"_Eric had always hated the carriage. He had always insisted on taking her horseback when going on their outings." _

Shocked, Christine gasped as her notebook hit the floor. She realized that she had been unconsciously resting her elbow on it and evidently scooting it closer and closer to the edge of the desk. She stared at it as it lay out on the floor.

"My carriage," she whispered aloud.

"What?" Charlie leaned down to grab the book. "What are you looking at" Charlie stood up and leaned over her shoulder to stare at the book. It only took one look before he gasped, too. "What the fuck…?"

There were people in the photo. Several people lined up on the steps of the opera house: a very old, portly man, another that seemed to be chuckling at the camera man, and a tall thin woman with a starched skirt and cap. On the last step stood a couple. She read the caption beneath it. "Raoul de Chagny," Christine felt her spine tingle. The man was dressed completely in black, standing ramrod straight and staring straight into the camera. His hand was around a woman. The young Mrs. de Chagny. Christine's hands trembled. The face staring back at her was frightening in its familiarity. It was the same face she saw every morning as she brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

Charlie leaned down and grabbed the book to take a closer look. "It's incredible," he whispered. "She looks just like you."

* * *

><p>AN

So sorry for the wait!

I know this is a filler chapter, but it is needed to get to the good stuff.

HUGEEEE thanks to my wonderful wonderful beta flamethrowerqueen

Enjoy and as always R&R.

-Ibis


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>The hair was different. It was swept back into a loose bun with tendrils framing her face. Her expression was strained, as if she was trying to hold back a grimace. Without thinking she twisted the ring on her finger. She smiled almost tenderly at the photograph.<p>

"I was always afraid of him" she mumbled to Charlie. "He threatened me. Beat me sometimes and locked me in the basement for days at a time with nothing to eat. He was insanely possessive and jealous. That's why he hated Eric so much, because he knew I made the wrong choice."

She closed her eyes briefly….and when she opened them Charlie was staring at her with a startled expression on his face.

"Jeez, Christine. Knock it off." He grabbed the book from her hands and tossed it to the side.

Now Christine was startled. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what?', you're talking like you're her. You're not her!

For an instant, Christine felt a wave of confusion. "Did I say I? I meant her. I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean to."

"And you kept saying stuff about her and her husband. That's between them, quit making stuff up. It's so weird!" Charlie whispered angrily.

"I didn't mean to," she stammered again. "I don't know why I said that, it just appears to be true. I mean how can it not be true Charlie! He locked them inside the opera house and left them to die!"

"Christine," he said between clenched teeth, "just. shut. up" He didn't say another word all the way home.

Christine unbuckled herself from her seat and turned towards her brother. "You're doing it again, Charlie. You're being a jerk because you're scared. Just because I can't explain things doesn't mean they're not true!"

"Don't even start" Charlie warned, glaring at her before jumping out and slamming the door.

He turned to her and zeroed in on her ring. "You're wearing it again! I don't believe this, are you crazy!"

Christine gathered up her things and followed him into the house. "I saw the Giudicelli sisters at the library." She frowned at the thought and dropped her books on the kitchen table. "It was kinda weird, they were huddled together and it was like they were talking about me."

"Everyone does, you know," Charlie retorted blandly. "You're soooo important that they just can't help themselves."

Christine ignored the sarcasm. "I have to go back for my things," she reminded him.

"So go," he said, reaching into the cookie jar and cramming three into his mouth.

"You're not coming?" she asked.

"Nope," he said between mouthfuls.

"But you said you would!" Christine cried angrily.

"I can't', I'm too scared," he said with a mock shudder, throwing her insult back at her.

Before she could say anything further, he got up and bounded up the stairs to his room.

Reluctantly she looked down at her ring. Some instinct warned her to take it off now, to get rid of it before this whole strange thing went any further. But she couldn't. Christine glanced up the staircase. She could hear Charlie's music playing full blast and a fresh surge of anger surged through her. FINE. She didn't NEED him to go back with her. She knew exactly where she left her things and she wouldn't have to waste time looking for them. In and out, very quick and simple. Theoretically.

She grabbed her keys and slammed the door behind her and made her way down her drive way and onto the sidewalk. The sun was beginning to set and the playful breeze that had been there earlier now seemed more harsh and cruel, as if it was pushing her towards the house. She walked faster, her mind filled with the images of Raoul's rage and Eric's sadness, anguish, and most of all his pain. She was out of breath and sweating despite the brisk air. She hurried along the path and towards the large steps, quickly opening the door and hurrying past the gaping hole where she fell. She quickly made her way down the hall past the staircase and to the ballroom where she could make out her sleeping bag and backpack.

Christine stepped cautiously along the threshold and stood listening in the cavernous gloom. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here, not the coatings of dust, the cobwebs or the faint smell of fire. She could feel goose bumps along her arms….and shivers down her spine. Her whole body felt as if a low volt of electricity was pumping through it, from her head to the very tips of her toes. Her heart began to race and she could feel a cold sweat on her brow. She turned slowly and her gaze riveted to one spot in the corner. A corner much darker than the others. A darkness with shape and form and intensity and something even more frightening—awareness and intelligence. Something human, something alive!

Christine's heart leaped. The darkness was moving, pulling itself from the shadows surrounding it and coming away from the wall toward her. There was a purpose to the movement, an almost graceful yet familiar movement. As a cry caught in Christine's throat she saw the face at last, the midnight eyes, the arms reaching out to hold her.

"Christine," he said, "I knew you'd come back."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late chapters! The summer is keeping me busy,<p>

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

As always, thanks again to my wonderful beta flamethrowerqueen

-Ibis


	10. Chapter 10

She loved the smell of him. The raw earthy smell of him as she pressed her face into his chest, to the threadbare fabric of his shirt, the smell of outdoors, the smell of ink, his cologne, and the smell of a man comfortable with who he was and who he'll always be.

Christine buried her face against him and breathed deeply. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. The feel of his hand stroking the back of her hair, his body pressed hard against hers. She could hear her heart racing, and the strong steady beat of his heart against her ears. Very gently he slid his fingers beneath her chin. He tilted her head upwards and gazed into her eyes. She saw love there, pure adoration. What she saw made her want to cry, such a perfect reflection of the love she felt for him. She stared in anticipation as his head begin to lower. His lips tenderly brushed against hers. He pulled back a little and gave her a smile. That smile that made her heart melt.

"May I have this dance" he asked. His voice was deep and strong and sure of itself. He made a mocking bow, and she pulled back horrified.

" you know you shouldn't be with me in this house. Raoul will be home any minute- he'll be furious if he finds you here"

Eric laughed and circled her waist with one arm.

"don't worry. In that old carriage of his we'll hear him in plenty of time. Besides, its Piangis day off and it'd be a shame to waste it. Come Christine, dance with me."

Before she could protest, he led her in a dizzying waltz, around and around, and around the ballroom, through the hallway and into the parlor, till she was laughing and out of breath. The soft glow of the fireplace cozied the formal austerity of the room- the stiff horsehair sofa, the straight backed chairs, the carved tables of darkly polished maple wood, neatly ordered shelves of leather bound classics, the stern portraits of the De Chagney ancestors stared down in mute disapproval from their place high on the wall. A porcelain clock kept rigid time upon the mantel, but Eric's voice drowned it out as he hummed their own tune, swooping, dipping, and gliding laughing at Christine's happiness. They danced faster and faster, till they both collapsed in a heal before the fire.

For a while they simply lay there side by side, trying to catch their breath. There was no music, no sound at all, save for the clock and the crackling of flames and the soft hiss of falling ash. Christine turned her head to look at him. His face was only inches from hers, and his eyes seemed to draw her into his very soul.

Very slowly he raised himself on one elbow. With his free hand he took the combs from her hair and loosened the bun at the back of her neck spilling her hair around her shoulders. His eyes never left her face. She could feel his breath, faint and warm, upon her cheek , and she could feel his fingertips as they slid down the side of her face, down her neck, as they lingered at the tiny pearl buttons of her dress and began to unfasten them one by one.

" I love you" she whispered, "oh God, Eric, I love you so much"

There was an unbearable ache inside her. As Eric's body shifted, his hands caught each side of her face, and he kissed her deeply, desperately, his lips melting into hers. She could feel the passion; it was more intense with every second, over her eyelids, her cheeks, tracing a pathway down her neck, burning her soft bare skin.

"let me have you. Christine. Please" Eric's voice was husky with emotion, and she clasped her arms tightly around his neck and drew him even closer. "let me take you away from here, Christine, somewhere he'll never be able to hurt you again. You belong to me Christine. Not with him. I can give you the world. Come with me"

At that she was crying, and he was kissing away her tears, and somewhere far off in the distance, yet alarmingly close-too close!-came the sound of creaking carriage wheels and the whine of a horse eager to be home.

Christine chocked back a scream. For one horrible second the two of them pulled apart and stared into each others eyes, where the love and longing abruptly turned into pain.

"you must go" Christine whispered. " If he see's you he'll never let you go. He'll find you" With one deft movement Eric was on his feet pulling her up beside him. He kissed her once more roughly before turning and disappearing through the back of the house. Christine spun just as quickly and started for the stairs. Her fingers worked frantically at her buttons and she nervously gathered her hair back from her flushed cheeks. _The combs!_ Eric had dropped them on the floor by the fire, yet even now she could hear the ponderous tread of Raoul's boots on the front porch, pausing just outside the door as he growled one last order to his lowly stable boy. Christine dashed upstairs. She heard the slam of the front door as she pushed her own door quietly. _My sanctuary. _For that's how she'd become to think of this room, the only room in this house that was truly her own. A peaceful retreat where she could think, where she could dream her most private dreams. A safe place, a sweet place to hide. There was not the slightest touch of Raoul in here, not the soft lace of the curtains, the gilded oval mirror that once been her mothers, or the polished violin that sat in its case in the corner, especially not the monkey doll with symbols that Eric had presented her when they had first met. Christine sat on her bed and trembled now, one hand at her mouth to hold back a sob. She heard Raoul coming up the stairs towards her room, and she hurriedly situated her self at her dressing table. His knock echoed like a gunshot.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Christine managed a weak "come in".

The suspicion was there, of course, written all over his face. His narrowed eyes swept over the room in one glance, and he walked over to the monkey doll and picked it up turning towards her.

" you know, you never did tell me where you got this hideous thing"

" it was a gift" she whispered.

" are you sick, Christine" he sneered.

Christine responded with a halfhearted nod. She put her fingertips to her temples. " yes my head has been aching since morning, I thought it would pass, but it seems to have gotten worse. Did you finish all your business in town?"

If Raoul De Chagney heard the question, he gave no sign. "well" he mused, "perhaps the pain comes from harboring sinful thoughts." His cold serpent eyes narrowed even more.

"I harbor no sinful thoughts" she answered calmly "how could I, with all the good you've taught me? Piangi left some notes for you on your desk about the next audition. He said he will come speak with you in the morning"

He stalked towards her and placed his hands on her hair. " and where are your combs? The ones you had on this morning at breakfast?"

"oh" Christine's heart jolted in her chest, yet her voice was unperturbed. "I must have left them in the parlor when I was sewing earlier. My head hurt so badly, I had to take them out"

Turning suddenly, Christine looked up and fixed her husband with a tender smile. The simple gesture caught him off guard, as she knew it would . He hesitated, as though searching for suspicions, then gave a curt nod.

" Annette will be spending the night. I wont be needing you this evening. You may spend the night here if you wish"

She turned back to her mirror. She waited as he walked out into the hallway. Then she covered her face with her hands and leaned forward on to the table. It was the door that frightened her. The door slamming suddenly, violently, shuddering the very boards beneath her.

Christine gasped and jumped back. For a split second there was nothing but total darkness around her, but then, as her eyes began to focus, she felt an icy chill run through her veins.

She didn't know where she was. The room around her was cold and silent, as dark as death. There was no furniture of any kind and the sound of her breathing echoed loudly in the emptiness. Christine stood there, rooted to the floor. She glanced over her shoulder and somehow knew that it opened onto the upstairs hall, and that if she walked out and turned to the left there would be the steps leading her back down…..

_How did I get here?_

She had absolutely no memory of climbing the staircase or finding her way into this room at he very end of the hallway.

"This cant be real" Christine whispered. She pulled the sleeves of her sweater down over her wrists, she clamped her arms tightly around her chest. "this cant be happening."

The very thought of wandering through the opera house unnerved her. The thought of having come to this room she never knew existed, of having come through no choice of her own, as though she were meant to come, as though she _belonged._

She screamed as another crash resounded through the house. _The door! Someone slammed the door!_

For a minute her mind flashed back, and her hands went nervously to her head, searching for-_what-_something she'd forgotten-something she'd left downstairs, yet almost at the same instant she knew it wasn't a door slamming, not a door at all. It was only the tree outside the window, the tree in the cold relentless wind, pounding against the side of the upstairs room. Christine pressed both her hands to her forehead. _What's wrong with me! I must be losing my mind!_

The room spun around her.

As she turned to run, she saw a young woman near the window, a young woman staring back, her eyes equally wild with terror. And then, suddenly, Christine burst out laughing. It was a laugh bordering on hysteria, but a laugh nonetheless. She gazed at the far wall, at the grimy mirror that hung there, reflecting her own frightened face. She let out a sigh of relief and instinctively clutched her stomach, willing the queasiness to pass. The mirror was so old and warped, her face scarcely looked human. _more like a mask.._ Christine thought, as she went closer to examine it. A pale, wavy mask flecked wtith black scabs, like something long dead and decayed.

_I sat here and looked at my face, because he loved me. He said I was beautiful. _

She remembered then. The dancing, his kisses, the warm strong feel of him, every sight and sound, every raw emotion. _Real_. Every bit as real as standing her now, as real as the room, as this wall, as this oval of antique glass. Christine gazed deep into her own sad eyes. She held their sorrowful gaze until she noticed a faint movement behind her in the mirror…as though a shadowy figure had stepped forward into the room. Gasping she spun towards the door.

The room was empty; the hallway beyond deserted. With her heart pounding, Christine faced the mirror once more. And still the faint wavering of shadow reflected behind her…while in heavy silence of the room, a deep mournful sign seemed to echo softly from every corner…

"Eric" She murmured.

If she stared hard enough, she could almost see a face looking back at her through the gloom, a young man with coal black hair and midnight eyes.

And if she held her breath, if she listened closely in the eerie quiet she could almost hear him whispering

"_Christine…Christine…..please come back to me"_

* * *

><p>Ok let me begin by saying I AM SO SORRY!<p>

so much has happened since I last posted. I lost my job, found the love of my life, and finished graduate school!

I hope you are all having a wonderful holiday and enjoy this chapter.

I had to write this chapter without a beta, so if anyone is looking to help out please reach out to me!

With love

-Ibis


End file.
